Negativamente embarazados
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Un raro diagnóstico les dio la aun más rara pero, hermosa etapa de su vida juntos. Este fanfic pertenece al #AoKagaDay del grupo "AoKaga 5x10" en FB. [ AoKaga ]


_Como menciono en el resumen, este fanfic fue parte del **#AoKagaDay** , convocatoria del grupo " **AoKaga 5x10** "_ _:)_

* * *

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no pertenecen, solo la historia que a continuación leerán.

* * *

 **"Negativamente embarazados."**

La sala de espera se encontraba tranquila, a pesar de tener todos los asientos ocupados, no parecía que alguno de los pacientes que se encontraban ahí fueran por alguna emergencia. Incluso el pelirrojo que llegó con el rostro blanco cual hoja de papel, se veía ahora mucho mejor.

.

-¿Como estás? - pregunto por décima vez en una hora, el moreno a su lado. Al parecer a él no le convencía la pronta recuperación de su acompañante.

Kagami bufó cansino ante esto, aunque amaba cuando Aomine demostraba sus emociones sin esconderlas por sus sonrisas socarronas o comentarios burlones, ya estaba considerando al peliazul un paranoico.

Es cierto, durante dos días había estado regresando todo lo que apenas y lograba ingerir, no había dormido más que unas horas por ello pero, ahora se encontraba bien.

Es cierto, no quería inyecciones ni medicamentos pues ya se sentía mucho mejor pero, lo que menos quería era interrumpir a su tsudere médico en su seguramente, ajetreado día laboral.

-Ustedes dos, pasen. - la voz de Midorima lo hizo reaccionar y por ende el descartar su posible huída.

Alzó la vista al darse cuenta que Aomine sostenía su mano ya de pie, en espera de que lo imitara.

Kagami así lo hizo.

.

Ya dentro del consultorio, se encontraron con Takao que permanecía igual de serio que el peliverde.

-¿Que rayos les pasa? - pregunto ofuscado Aomine, aun con la mano de Kagami entrelazada a la suya. Les habían realizado unos estudios, los de Aomine más rutinarios que otra cosa. Los importantes eran los del pelirrojo, ese era un gran pendiente para ellos.

-¿Salió algo mal? Si es así, diganlo sin rodeos, saldremos adelante. - tanto como médico y enfermero mostraron sorpresa ante la madurez que denotaban las palabras de su moreno amigo.

Kagami entre el nervio del momento, también se encontro sorprendido y alegre a la vez por tener a ese _Ahomine_ no tan _Ahomine_ , a su lado.

-No es nada de eso- _nanodayo_. - Midorima pareció meditar de nuevo esas palabras que ya varias veces había pronunciado pero que esta vez por ser personas conocidas de carácter volátil tenía que evitar dar a conocer de golpe. -Están embarazados.

Ninguno de los presentes reaccionó al instante, luego sólo el sonido de la palma de Takao estampándose en su frente se escucho, seguido por las risitas que ya no pudo evitar dejar salir.

-Que tacto Shin-chan, enserio.

-Cállate _Bakao_. - el peliverde se ajusto sus gafas, encarando de nuevo la situación. -Una noticia así se tiene quedar de esta forma, además acaba de decir que saldrán adelante- _nanodayo_.

Aomine repaso cada palabra dicha por su antiguo compañero de equipo, giro su rostro hacia Taiga quien observaba curioso su estómago, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Era precipitado si, pero por mucho era la mejor noticia que recibían. Mucho mejor a los pensamientos negativos que desde esa mañana lo atosigaban.

-De acuerdo. ¿Que tanto tiene que hacer para cuidarse? - el silencio volvió a instalarse en el lugar. -¿Qué?

-Aomine, Kagami no esta en cinta. - el moreno lo miro ceñudo, clara señal de que no entendía un carajo a qué se refería. -Tú lo estás.

Kagami dejó de observar su estómago para mirar con los ojos abiertos a sus amigos. -¿C-como?

.

Aomine Daiki nunca se había visto más blanco que ese día. Takao se hizo de una botellita de alcohol enseguida, se encontraba listo para reanimar a su amigo si este caí desmayado en algún momento.

Tanto el embarazado como el ya _no-embarazado_ , pensaron en lo mismo. En estos último meses se podría decir que estuvieron desenfrenados con respecto a los roles.

Se habían dado entre sí a diestra siniestra y todo dio inicio por un comentario que había hecho Aomine después de experimentar su primera vez como el que recibe.

- _Después de tanto joderme Bakagami, me quedé esperando más de ti_. - sólo había sido Aomine siendo Aomine, y Kagami lo sabía pero su competencia entre ellos por fin alcanzó su intimidad.

Lo disfrutaron y mucho, incluso cuando el moreno se lo hizo en un callejón, tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerse notar por los transeúntes pero, lo disfruto.

Después de ese día para no arriesgar sus empleos y terminar fichados como delincuentes sexuales, esos encuentros fortuitos acabaron.

La verdad es que en ningún momento se preocuparon por un condón, a pesar de lo creyeran los demás, Kagami confiaba en que Aomine no le pondría el cuerno y también en que ninguno recibiría este tipo de noticias. Ninguno se sabía doncel.

Se puso de pie e hizo que Aomine se sentara, se mantuvo a su lado con una mano en su hombro.

.

Al día siguiente de la noticia, se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno y bueno, para estar un rato a solas. Aomine seguía dormido, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que siquiera hubiera conciliado el sueño por más de dos horas.

Durante la noche lo había observado mirar el techo mientras se mordía el labio, sabía que estaba asustado y a su manera estaba procesando lo ocurrido, así como lo que se vendría en unos meses más.

Después de la cita médica la mayoría del día se la habían pasado en la habitación, recostados en la cama, luego por petición del mismo Aomine jugaron videojuegos un rato. Lo veía presionar con fiereza los botones del mando de juegos y aunque ganaba no festejo como siempre sus victorias.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida el moreno había comido normal y sin chistar, lo que su pareja le colocaba enfrente suyo. También se había tomado lo indicado por Midorima, Kagami se sintió tranquilo ante esto aun así, deseaba que Aomine hablara del tema.

No podía estar tan calmado, él no estaría así si estuviera en su lugar, ¿cierto?

Tan inmiscuido estaba en sus pensamientos que al tercer llamado atendió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Momoi del otro lado de esta.

-¡Buen día Kagamin! Espero no te haya despertado. - el pelirrojo se apeno por no estar más decente (según él) en ese momento. -¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Ah! Disculpa y claro, adelante. - estaba lento, desde lo acontecido en la consulta médica se sentía así, y ahora que pensaba en la noticia tenía que fijarse para no hablar de más con la pelirrosa. -¿Y que te trajo por aquí?

-Dai-chan me dijo que te habías enfermado, estaba muy preocupado y me mandaba mensajes cada tanto para saber como cuidarte, pero ayer que iban con Midorin ya no hable más con él. - la chica miró con ojos entre cerrados el pasillo directo a la habitación de sus amigos. -¿Sigue dormido? Tú deberías estar descansando, ¡ahora verá!

-¡Nooo! Espera, estoy bien. Midorima dijo que era estrés lo que me tenía mal pero Aomine me cuido, y ahora él esta cansado. ¡Si, muy cansado! - Momoi se sorprendió ante la reacción de Kagami por evitar que se dirigiera a su habitación, algo ocurría pero lo averiguaría por sus medios.

.

El azabache asomó el rostro en la sala de espera, ningún paciente. Repitió la acción en el consultorio de su tsundere jefe, no lo encontro. Sonrió gatuno ante la oportunidad de irse a cuchichear por ahí sin problema alguno y justo comenzaba a retirarse cuando el teléfono de Midorima marco un nuevo mensaje, hizo una mueca de fastidio ya que no podía irse sin leerlo. Podría ser alguna emergencia.

 _De: Momoi._

 _¡Midorin! ¿Como le fue a los chicos en sus estudios? ¿Que tenía Kagamin?_

.

La pelirrosa se encontraba confundida, prestaba atención a lo que Kagami le contaba sobre sus mareos y falta de apetito de hace unos días, pero a la vez no podía sacarse de la cabeza la respuesta que le había llegado del número de Midorima.

Lo único que se quitaba en nueve meses era un embarazo, al menos eso era lo único que se le ocurría y lo que le había entendido a esa extraña respuesta de su amigo. No tenía que darle mucha vuelta al asunto, ese había sido Takao con el teléfono de Midorima pero, ¿enserio se refería a eso?

-Kagamin, ¿han pensado en tener niños? - le molestaba no tener toda la información, así que sólo pregunto. Los mil tonos de carmín en el rostro de su amigo le corroboro su teoría. -¡Estas embarazado!

-N-no... ¡Ehhh, que cosas dices! - el pelirrojo maldecia en su mente, tenía que inventarse que decir. Aomine todavía no estaba listo para dar la noticia, podría enojarse si creía que él se le había adelantado.

-Él no, yo lo estoy. - tanto Kagami como Momoi se sorprendieron ante el moreno peliazul parecido a su Aomine, que ahora entraba a la cocina bostezando como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una confusión de cumpleaños cualquiera, muy de esas como le pasaba a quien conocía al par recién.

-¿Es enserio Dai-chan? - la pelirrosa a quien Aomine consideraba como una hermana aunque no se lo dijera, se plantó enfrente suyo. No hubo palabra alguna, con la mirada le confirmó que él seria la última persona en bromear con algo así.

La risa de la chica inundó el lugar, el moreno la miro ceñudo. Más le valía no decir ninguna tontería o la sacaba del departamento. - _Si que lo hiciste bien Kagamin_.

-¡Te vas! - comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta.

-Jajaja, no seas malo Dai-chan. ¡Quiero tocar tu panza!

-¡Que mierda, no tengo panza! - evitó la mirada de su amiga para luego susurrar un _no aún_.

-¡Serán papás! - chilló alegre Momoi saltando en su lugar, para luego tomar veloz su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta. -Tengo mucho que hacer, como el baby shower, la ropa y la habitación del bebé. - comenzó a enumerar sin prestarle atención a los estupefactos padres. -El pequeño sólo verá baloncitos y hamburguesas, pero luego hay que extender su mente para que no sea completamente como sus padres.  
-Satsuki, cállate un momento. - la nombrada así lo hizo. -Lo primero, no se que rayos sea así que hazlo tú pero lo demás, no. Bakagami y yo nos encargaremos.

-Aww Dai-chan, maduraste lo que no habías hecho y como diez años más con esta linda noticia. - se limpió una lágrima imaginaria e ignorando las maldiciones del moreno se retiro del lugar, no sin antes recalcarle que a la primera que tiene que decirle es a su madre.

.

Después de que el relámpago rosa abandonara su hogar, siguió arremetiendo contra este y aquella particular situación. Estaba tan ensimismado en ello que no se percató en qué momento la bella mirada rubí de su novio, se acuo por las lágrimas.

-K-Kagami, ¿que ocurre? - pregunto dudoso el moreno ante esto.

El pelirrojo siguió llorando, aunque Aomine pudo notar como intentaba parar la actual necesidad de su cuerpo. Kagami era una persona sensible pero hasta para él era exagerado el estado en el que estaba, había comenzado a hipar por el llanto.

¿No se suponía que el hormonal sería él?

-¡Kagami! Mierda, ¿Bakagami que te ocurre? - le tomo el rostro obligándolo a que lo mirara.

-Yo quer- _hip_ esto. - inhalo profundo para poder hablar de nuevo sin hipar. -Yo quería esto.

-¿A que te refieres? - el peliazul seguía sin entender, pero Kagami ya tenía la mano sobre su estómago acariciandolo. -Ahhh, es sorpresivo pero también lo quería. -suspiro. -En un futuro. En tu cuerpo, ya que ahí estaría más seguro y por fin engordarias, aunque no sería por hamburguesas, lo harías.

-Jajaja, a eso me refería. Lo quería conmigo. - Aomine mal miró a su pareja. -No por que dude de tus cuidados, sino porque así tú me mimarías, Tatsuya y Álex estarían emocionados como Momoi ahora y mi papá, tal vez estaría más cerca mío.

-Taiga, no me hagas esto. - la mirada rubí y zafiro se encontraron de nuevo. -Me estoy esforzando para estar bien y no tirarme al piso a llorar por esta causa. - suspiro. -Si sigues así nos pondremos mal. Los tres.

Kagami no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas ante tal confesión. -Ves, no puedo cuidarte y mucho menos a nuestro bebé.

Enserio, odiaba ver a su tigre en ese estado y aunque entendía su malestar, todavía seguía preguntándose cómo su estado de ánimo cambio tan rápido de un momento a otro.

-Hablemosle al emo. - dijo sin pensar realmente. -Digo, a tu hermano. - pronunció la última palabra como si fuera veneno en su boca.

-Se supone que le hablemos si te nace de corazón. - la cabeza de Kagami cayó derrotada ante la idea de Aomine. -No si es por mi causa.

-Me lleva... - detuvo su maldición, intentaría dejar sus palabrotas de lado por su hijo y por Kagami, quien seguro se pondría más sensible en ese momento. Suspiro, tomando paciencia que ya no tenía. -Enserio quiero, por nuestra familia.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensancho a no más, al menos eso pudo vislumbrar Aomine antes de que Kagami corriera en busca del teléfono.

.

-Shin-chan perdóname, perdóname. - se disculpaba el pelinegro ante un Midorima que no se movía desde hacía ya unos minutos, seguía sin decir nada y sólo permanecía ahí recargado en su escritorio, con el rostro oculto por su mano derecha.

-Sabes, esto es tan irónico Takao. -hablo por fin el médico. -Después de decirte tantas veces que no te metieras donde no te llaman, el día que me haces caso algo como esto ocurre-nanodayo.

-Enserio, perdóname Shin-chan. - el megane suspiro.

-No te sigas disculpando, ya me dijiste qué desde que te entregaron los resultados de laboratorio me los trajiste así tal cual. - el pelinegro asintió. -¿Quién iba a decirme que si no te ibas a platicar con el encargado de laboratorio no notarías el error del chico nuevo al sellar los sobres?

-Je, te dije que me dejaras ser Shin-chan, tal vez incluso lo hubiera notado antes. - respondió sin más a las palabras de su pareja, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona bien disimulada, claro está.

-Ahora ve con ellos, y diles la verdad-nanodayo.

-¡Pero Shin-chan, me van a aplastar! - se quejó presuroso y con cara de pánico el enfermero, por la orden del médico. -Además, ya dijiste que no es mi culpa. - un pequeño puchero apareció en su rostro.

-En una hora iniciarán las consultas vespertinas Takao, además recuerda que tengo que ir a reportar al chico causante de este error. - el de menor estatura se dirigió derrotado a la puerta. -Te veo en la casa, cuídate.

.

Aomine sonreía internamente cual gato ya que había tenido suerte, Himuro no estaba en el departamento que compartía con Murasakibara.

Realmente ninguno de los dos había respondido a sus llamadas, así qué Kagami quería creer que no se encontraban en casa, a creer que sí pero estaban ocupados entre ellos, ya que en alguna ocasión se había enterado por boca del pelivioleta que cuando no respondían era porque se andaban comiendo sus maibous mutuamente. Espanto esa imagen de su cabeza, era mucho para él.

Después de desayunar y que Kagami aceptara de buena forma que no cambiaba nada si le informaban de la noticia, horas o días después a sus respectivos padres y amigos, decidieron salir al centro comercial.

En un día libre normal, irían a la cancha cercana a jugar uno de sus interminables encuentros pero esta vez quedaba descartado.

Aunque Aomine se deprimio al caer en cuenta que no jugaría básquet durante esos meses, trató de quitarle importancia, aún más cuando Kagami le dijo que pasaría con él esa abstinencia. Luego le diría que no hiciera tal cosa.

.

Llegaron al centro comercial más cercano, y aunque ninguno hablo sobre lo que harían ahí, terminaron inconscientemente en el interior de una tienda infantil.

-Buenas tardes. - saludo una joven pelinegra. -¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Los futuros padres se encontraban absortos con tanto colorido, ropa de bebes que se dividían desde el primer día de nacido hasta los dos años, biberones y peluches, muchos peluches.

Kagami a duras penas logró pronunciar la monótona respuesta para los encargados de tiendas departamentales. -Sólo estamos viendo. - siguió a Aomine hacia uno de los pasillos. -Le hablamos si la necesitamos.

-¿Quieres comprar algo? - le sorprendió la voz de Aomine, que sostenía ya un peluche de langosta. -No me mires así Bakagami. - hizo una mueca que pareció más un puchero.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma Ahomine. - le respondió alegre. -Sólo que no creí que lo primero que escogieras para nuestro hijo, fuera eso.

-Cállate. - desvío la mirada, escondiendo su imperceptible sonrojo del rostro. Era oficial, serían padres ya lo habían aceptado. -El primer juguete para él, lo escogerás tú.

Ahora el sonrojo si se hizo presente, pero en el rostro de Kagami. -¿Y-y eso entonces? - señaló el peluche en las manos de Aomine.

-Esta langosta es mía.

-Jajajaja, eres un tonto. - la risa de Kagami se dejó escuchar por el lugar. -Veamos, ¿donde estarán los balones de básquet o las hamburguesas?

-El pequeño sólo verá baloncitos y hamburguesas... - las palabras de su amiga pelirrosa hicieron eco en su cabeza, que bien los conocía.

Sonrió mientras veía como su pelirrojo seguía su búsqueda, pensó de nuevo en que él si se vería lindo como "la mamá" ya que él no se sentía como tal pero tampoco haría algo en contra de lo ya decidido.

Sabía que fuera Kagami o él, los meses que venían traerían con ellos sus altas y bajas, por estas últimas es que había decidido no atosigar su mente hasta el momento de enfrentarlas.

-¡Aomine! - la voz de su pareja lo hizo reaccionar. -¡Encontré los balones!

.

Iba renegando de su suerte pero a la vez la iba agradeciendo, creyó morir con Murasakibara y su resultado erróneo de diabetes pero por fortuna quien le recibio fue Himuro. Ahora venía otro gran peligro y como lo hizo con el titán devorador de dulces, se encomendó a Kami y a la dichosa Oha-Asa de su prometido.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez hubiera revisado antes de tocar el timbre del departamento, si de casualidad su lucky ítem no estaba en alguna tienda cercana o de sí mismo.

Llamó un par de veces más y aunque en su interior se sentía como si hubiera esquivado una bala, sabía que no podía evitar por mucho tiempo el darle la noticia correcta a su par de amigos.

Salió del edificio dispuesto a ir a la cancha cercana, aunque descartaba que esos dos fueran tan imprudentes. Cambio su objetivo al Maji Burguer, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando dos pares de caballeras llamativas entraron en su rango de visión.

-Por favor Oha-Asa, no dejes a tu siervo el tsundere, sin hijos. - alzó su mano al cielo en forma dramática, mientras la izquierda la dejaba en su vientre. -¡Por que los tendremos!

.

Después de comprar una extraña combinación de peluches infantiles, donde sólo hacían juego un tigre y una pantera entre sí; unas muy pequeñas playeras deportivas, varias con los números 5 y 10; un par de biberones con decorados de abejas y perros, resultado de una pequeña riña, pero qué seguro nunca usaría el bebé por tener los miedos de sus padres impresos en ellos y un canguro, que según aquella encargada era el mejor para la comodidad del bebé y muy seguro, por eso de los padres primerizos, regresaron a casa.

Estaban divertidos, su charla era simple, enfocada en sobre que no les importaba que los burlaran por la pelirrosa o sus demás conocidos por sus primeras compras, ellos las habían hechos y eso ya era un feliz recuerdo sobre la llegada de su hijo.

Todavía estaba bien hasta que Kagami habló. -¿Que dirás en la estación?

El rostro de Aomine se ensombreció, el de mirada rubí se arrepintió de arruinar el buen ánimo pero también sabía que ese era un tema que no se podía bordear por mucho tiempo, aunque él ya tenía algo así como una solución.

-Hablaré con el capitán, tal vez haré trabajo de oficina un tiempo o, me quite de una buena vez... - fruncio el entrecejo. No consideraba malas personas a sus compañeros pero, si alguno osaba hacer algún comentario malintencionado sobre su futura no sabría como lidiar con ello sin dañar a su hijo. -Ya veré mañana.  
Kagami sería hipócrita si negara que el escuchar a Aomine decir que dejaría su riesgoso empleo, no lo alegraba pero enserio, hubiera deseado que fueran otras las circunstancias.

Tal vez no sería lo mismo que su empleo en la estación de policías, pero Aomine podría ayudarle en el restaurante que tenía. Le diría después de la cena, tal vez no le pareciera descabellada la idea.

Estaban tan ensimismados en el silencio que se hizo por el tema del trabajo del peliazul, que no notaron al azabache frente a su departamento cuándo este le grito a quién sabe quién, en el cielo.

-Takao. - le saludo Kagami. -¿Que haces aquí?

.

Lo invitaron a pasar a su hogar, los muchachos dejaron las bolsas en la sala y Takao casi como un imán no pudo evitar acercarse a estas para curiosear.

Eso era bueno, ¿cierto?

Si estaban emocionados por la idea de tener un bebé, daba igual quien lo fuera a cargar por nueve meses, ¿cierto?

Las preguntas y suposiciones atosigaban la mente del azabache, divago tanto así que no escucho como Kagami corría veloz al baño.

-¡Takao! - le gritó Aomine, captando por fin su atención. -Eso no es estrés, esta de nuevo como hace dos días. - lo siguió al baño del departamento donde Kagami se encontraba dejando su alma.

-¿Que fue lo que comió? - cuestionó el enfermero.

-La misma cantidad exorbitante de hamburguesas. - declaró el moreno, captando que olvida un detalle. -Sólo que esta vez las pidió de teriyaki.

Las comisuras de los labios de Takao se elevaron sin proponerselo. Los antojos de Kagami eran descomunales como su apetito habitual.

-No vayan a alterarse, pero tengo algo que decirles.

Aomine lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿más noticias?

No, por favor.

.

-¡Takao, habla ya! - le gritó de nuevo el peliazul para luego detener en automático la mano que acariciaba los cabellos de Kagami que ahora se encontraba recostado en el mueble de la estancia, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. -¡No me digas que él también esta cinta!

Kagami se incorporo veloz, sintiéndose mareado de nuevo, ¿dos bebés?

Takao por primera vez durante la visita se carcajeo, hubiera sido tan genial que los dos quedarán en cinta aunque capaz ahora si no regresaba con vida a casa.

-No, no. - inhalo y exhalo aire tranquilizadose. -Tranquilos, el asunto es que Daiki al final, no esta embarazado. ¡Sino que tú Tai-chan, felicidades!

El silencio se instaló en el lugar, Takao había optado por lo que dijo su pareja, dar las noticias sin rodeos.

Si lo mataban, regresaría a atosigar a su Shin-chan. Eternamente.

.

-¿Por que él y no yo? - hablo primero Aomine.

-¿A que se debe el tono de tu voz, idiota? - le pregunto enojado (y herido) el pelirrojo.

-No me refería a eso. - corrigió sus palabras Aomine, ya había madurado en casi 24 horas, no podía arruinarlo ahora. -¿Que ocurrió Takao?

-Bueno, hubo un error en laborotarios. - se rasco la nuca. -La verdad es gracioso si lo piensan, a Atsu-chan le dijeron que tenía diabetes y bueno, ustedes supieron tratar con la confusión. - detuvo su parloteo al notar el aura asesina de la antigua pantera de Touo. -¡Shin-chan esta encargadose del tipo que hizo esto, enserio!

-Aomine. - lo llamo Kagami, con el rostro invadido por la duda. -Todavía vamos a ser papás, ¿sigues feliz?

-¡Claro que lo estoy Bakagami! - exclamó feliz mientras lo abrazaba. -No porque ahora este aquí - acarició su vientre- dejaré de estarlo.

Esa fue la señal de Takao, para salir completo de la cueva de los felinos. Además no quería interrumpir tan tierno momento y ansiando experimentarlo en un futuro, se marchó de ahí.

.

.

.

Los dos meses siguientes, de los tres que ya tenía la gestación de Kagami, fueron ajetreados.

Álex había volado desde Estados Unidos sólo para no perderse ninguna etapa del embarazo de su adorable pupilo regordete, también había llevado el mensaje del padre de Kagami sobre qué pronto estaría a su lado y no sólo por un rato, sino hasta que su nieto naciera.

El restaurante había quedado a cargo de Himuro y Murasakibara, Aomine creyó que no tendría que lidiar con el pelinegro pues estaría muy ocupado, pero aprendió a la mala que este siempre se haría de un tiempo para estar con su querido hermano. Él muy maldito siempre podía estar disponible para Taiga cuando este tenía un antojo, a pesar de que el moreno intentaba cumplirselos aunque estuviera en algún patrullaje nocturno.

Su esposo estaba hermoso y adorable; tenía antojos raros y costosos, aunque no tanto como para recurrir a Akashi; sus cambios de humor no eran extremos, siempre peleaban y luego se ponían amorosos.

Por esa parte todo iba bien, hasta que la presión de pronto conocer al suegro y la cercanía de Himuro que pronto sería más frecuente, cuando este le acapare no sólo a su esposo sino también a su hijo, se le sumo la algarabía excesiva de Momoi y su madre.

Aomine comenzó a comer de los antojos de su pareja que resultaban ser bastante buenos; de vez en cuando se sentía solo y deprimido, pero luego pensaba en que al menos Tetsu era un gran amigo y no lo dejaba de lado.

-Aomine-kun. - lo llamo el peliceleste. -Creo que ya te gastaste las papas de Kagami-kun.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo? - maldita sea su amigo que lo hería de esa forma.

Kuroko pico con su dedo la curva que se había instalado en el vientre de Aomine. -Creo que deberías ir con Midorima-kun.

.

Kagami se encontró pasmado ante el diagnóstico, también estaba un poco apenado e internamente muy divertido. Aomine por su parte gruñia y maldecia a su megane galeno.

-¿No es otro error de tu laboratorio? - le había recriminado al escuchar el descabellado diagnóstico.

-No lo es. - sentenció Midorima, que había optado por dejar a Takao fuera del consultorio en esta ocasión. -Tienes _el síndrome de Couvade_.

Como les había explicado Midorima, sin querer la presión de las familias y la idea truncada de que al principio Aomine era el embarazado, este mimetizo los síntomas que Kagami estaba presentando en la gestación.

-¿Se quita? - pregunto dudoso Kagami.

-Terminara en el momento en el que tú des a luz. - sentencio Midorima.

-¿Entonces quedaré cómo un globo? - exclamó sumamente molesto el moreno mientras señalaba sin pensar a Kagami, y le reclamaba al médico como si este fuera culpable de lo que la mente de este hizo.

-¡Maldito! - le gruñó el pelirrojo a su lado. -Dijiste que no estaba tan gordo. - el embarazado salió del consultorio hecho una fiera, pero su adorable pancita sólo hacia que Takao y las enfermeras sonrieran.

.

.

.

Unos meses después, mientras la cesárea de Kagami transcurría bien; en la sala de espera, inundada por los familiares y amigos, así como antiguos compañeros de equipos de ambos padres, un moreno respiraba agitado caminando de lado a lado.

Aomine había controlado el síndrome pues, él único que puede dejarlo embarazado era el mismo o vale, Kagami. No quedó tan curvilíneo como su amado, pero si que había sentido los dolores de parto, ahora internamente sabía y sentía que Ryo había nacido ya.

Sólo esparaba que Midorima saliera para confirmar.

.

-Tiene tu cabello. - le hablo feliz Kagami al moreno que entraba por fin a tu habitación.

Aomine no tardó en ir a su lado, acarició los delgados cabellos azules de su hijo causando que abriera sus ojitos, somnoliento. El brillo rubí de estos hizo sonreír más al moreno, sin pensarlo fue al encuentro de los labios de su futuro esposo para agradecer el regalo que le había dado.

Por muy raro y complicado que haya sido esa etapa, no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

 _Creo que es raro, pero... Me gusto escribirlo xD enserio, espero que también a ustedes leerlo. :)_


End file.
